Warriorcatclansrp Wiki talk:Charart
Archives [1] Join Can I join? I could also help out with some blanks if you need it. ~Hazeleye Sure. We shall find you a mentor amoung the many SW's. 22:57, January 31, 2012 (UTC) If I may say so myself, Ivy would make a very good and experienced mentor as the former leader of this project. Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 23:35, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Blank Backgrounds Can someone make the backgrounds blank or whatever for me? Cause i'm not the best with computer tricks....SilverstarMerry Christmas 00:37, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Before you start participating in this project again, Silverw, you'll have to ask a lead to add you in as a regular member of this project. I would but I'm an apprentice...not exactly a lead. XD Anyways, yeah. Oh, and don't forget to add a new heading when you start a different subject. I'll add a diff heading for you right now. ;) Thanks! Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 15:44, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Well, still, can someone make the bankground blank for me?SilverstarMerry Christmas 17:03, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll add you in. (I think Sr. Warriors can add people...) and to make the background transparent yourself, open it in pixlr and look at the layer window. To the right of your picture's icon, there's a little padlock. Double click the padlock until it becomes a box with a check mark in it. Then you click on the wand tool and select the area you want transparent. Then go and click "edit" in the top menu, then click "cut".Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 21:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Charart of the month proposal I think we should have a contest every month where members enter chararts and people vote on which they think is the best, like I did for christmas. And the winner has their charart put on the front page, How does that sound?Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 21:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I like it! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 22:40, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like a great idea! Front page as in the front page of the Wiki, or front page of the Project? Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 01:55, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Of the project of course, Silver. And it's amazing. We can hold a contest every.... 16th. Okay? 02:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Spotz, you can propose the first one! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:34, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, how about everyone who is entering has to have their charart in by the 15th (halfway through the month), then the voting opens. At the end of the month, the charart with the most votes wins. I'll go add a section to the page!(if nobody minds...hehe)Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 22:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Do you have to submit a charart in to be eligible to vote? Just wondering. Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 22:55, February 9, 2012 (UTC) yes, you submit a charart and put it under 'Entries' on the project charart page.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 22:59, February 9, 2012 (UTC) I knew that, I mean, to vote for other people's chararts. Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 23:25, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, everymonth, upload an image over that one so we save space. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 03:06, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Okay, except for the fact i named mine "Febentry" Xd I'll change the name later. Also, does anyone mind that I changed my entry a bit? I was going to put the background p, but forgot. I didn't realise until I uploaded it, and forogt to uploaded the backgrond version until now.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 04:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 04:17, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Archive This page needed an archive badly, so I archived it.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 21:21, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Medicine Cat Apprentice Blanks I have a suggestion for medicine cat apprentice blanks: Could it just be the apprentice blank with herbs in its mouth? It'd be simple and you wouldn't have to make a whole new blank just for a med cat apprentice. I could/would make it but I don't know if I'm able to do that as I'm already working on Silverflower's warrior charart. Anyways, just a suggestion. Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 01:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Ya, we were going to do that. Just never got around to it. 02:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I have them up Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 22:02, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Blank Gallery I organized the blank gallery but I messed it up a bit... can someone fix it?(I can't figure it out)Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 22:36, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Looks fine to me. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 22:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) The male not furry mca isn't showing up.Guess what?!!?! my wiki-versary on *puts on sunglasses* feb. 20th 22:42, February 3, 2012 (UTC) All set. Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 22:47, February 3, 2012 (UTC) An Important Reminder Hello all! I just wanted to remind everyone that when you make a charart, please give the file a category. EXAMPLE: I made Songbreeze's kit image. I go to the file, and add the category ''Kit Image. '' Thanks everyone! Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 21:36, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Did everyone see this? Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 23:07, February 10, 2012 (UTC) *Uses binoculars* Oh yeah. I saw it. ;) Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 23:11, February 10, 2012 (UTC) XD Firestar!Trust theFIREWithin! Category:Signature 15:57, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Help I need help figuring out the basics of Pixlr. I know how to navigate through it better than I did before (thanks to some tutorials I found) but could somebody help me out with understanding the whole layering process? I find using layers easier but I find it difficult to figure out how to operate them. It's...hard to explain. =P ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ (some assembly required) 22:47, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Join... o3o May I join...? Meeep 03:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Re-Join! Hey, guys I'm rejoining...oo I see you didn't remove me xD..nice to know..anyway I'll be on a lot more often, so can I re-join? Cinder Category:Signature 21:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Of course! Welcome back! FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 22:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Can I Join~? =D Meep. Can I? Mooneh Sure! Welcome to the project. I siggest you read our rules and guidelines. FirestarCody Rhodes is hot like Fire! Category:Signature 21:43, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I apologize about the inactivity I've had..... I was grounded for a week, I'm having computer issues, and the guy I liked broke my heart. I'll be more active, though. :3 Rainlegs 01:43, February 18, 2012 (UTC) My art This is an image I worked super-hard on. I was too late for the deadline (the contest), but I worked a long time on this and I didn't want it to go to waste. I hope nobody minds me posting this here. --BlueDawn When the sun rises the fog Clears...Be Thankful 02:34, February 18, 2012 (UTC)